


L'ultimo tuffo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Blindato attaccamento [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Dark, Deathfic, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Charles è morto e il vecchio Erik si ritrova solo preda della sua disperazione.Cherik, What if.Deathfic!Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MXNNzUKrtq4.★ Fandom: X-men, film.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 586.★ Prompt: La piscina dell'hotel e i tuffi dal terrazzo del primo piano!★ Genere: Dark.★ Bonus:In piedi sul bordo di una scogliera.





	L'ultimo tuffo

L'ultimo tuffo  
  
  


Erik avanzava lungo la scogliera, rischiò d’inciampare diverse volte, le scarpe gli scivolavano sulle rocce lisce. I capelli candidi gli aderivano al viso bagnato, le gocce di pioggia e il vento lo sferzavano. Batté ripetutamente le palpebre, i suoi occhi erano arrossati. Si stringeva spasmodicamente il braccio con l’altra mano, all’altezza del numero inciso nella sua pelle. Ansimò, la sua pelle era ingrigita, i muscoli gli dolevano, rabbrividì.

Un lampo lo illuminò, rischiarando i nuvoloni neri.

Lo sciabordio delle onde che si abbattevano contro la parete rocciosa della scogliera si confondeva con il rumore della pioggia.

“Charles, non puoi essertene andato, non puoi!” gridò. Il fragore di un tuono coprì le sue urla.

Erik rischiò di cadere in avanti, tossì e boccheggiò, le rughe sul suo viso si erano ispessite e l’acqua vi scivolava all’interno.

_ Charles gli comparve davanti e gli sorrise, la sua figura semi-trasparente aleggiava perlacea. Lo raggiunse e gli voltò intorno, passandogli le mani addosso, in una serie di carezze che lo facevano rabbrividire. _

_ “Lasciati cullare da me. Mi prenderò cura di te come tu hai fatto con me” gli sussurrò all’orecchio. _

Erik cercò di afferrare la mano all’allucinazione e raggiunse il bordo della scogliera. Il ruggito del mare si faceva sempre più fragoroso e vicino.

__

_ “Non ci posso credere, la piscina è proprio qui sotto” disse Charles. Indossò la cuffietta da mare sopra il capo privo di capelli e si sporse di più dalla balaustra di ferro del terrazzo, la sentiva premergli contro l’addome. _

_ Erik gli accarezzò la testa, sentendo la plastica della cuffietta azzurra sotto le dita. _

_ “Charles, sai di essere adorabile come cavia?” domandò. _

_ Charles sbuffò. _

_ “Come cavia?” domandò. Si raddrizzò e si voltò verso l’altro. _

_ “Sono stato una cavia. Le riconosco quando le vedo” mormorò. _

_ Charles schioccò rumorosamente la lingua sul palato. _

_ “Perciò per te sono una cavia carina?” domandò. _

_ Erik socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise, mostrando i denti candidi. _

_ “Molto di più, adorabilmente bella” disse con voce seducente e accento tedesco. _

_ “Ti hanno mai detto che il tuo modo di provarci è pessimo?” borbottò Charles. _

_ Erik gli afferrò il mento con la mano. _

_ “È la prima volta che ci provo davvero” soffiò. _

_ Charles avvampò, gli mise le mani sulle spalle e lo spintonò, facendolo indietreggiare. _

_ “Non ho bisogno di entrare nella tua testa per sapere cosa stai pensando. Però adesso voglio andare in piscina. Ho preso questo hotel proprio perché l’aveva e…”. Iniziò a dire. _

_ Erik gli prese il polso e lo tirò, allontanandolo dal bordo. Si arrampicò sulla balaustra di ferro e ghignò. _

_ “Siamo solo al primo piano, con i miei poteri mutanti, sono convinto di poter prendere una scorciatoia” sussurrò. _

_ Charles si sporse e lo afferrò, stringendolo. _

_ “Non fare pazzie, è pericoloso” gemette. _

_ Erik lo prese tra le braccia e si voltò, saltò e si tuffò nella piscina. Entrambi affondarono facendo schizzare acqua tutt’intorno. _

_ Charles riemerse dibattendosi e ansimando, Erik riemerse dietro di lui, ridendo. _

_ “Non c’era bisogno di tuffarsi dal terrazzo dell’hotel!” sbraitò Charles. _

Erik boccheggiò, scosse il capo e guardò oltre il bordo, gli spuntoni aguzzi di roccia s’intravedevano tra la schiuma del mare e le onde scure.

Guardò la visione di Charles allontanarsi all’indietro, allungò la mano cercando di sfiorarle il viso.

_ “Andiamo, quel giorno ci siamo divertiti. Ti va di fare un altro tuffo in piscina?” domandò Charles. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise. _

Erik sorrise a sua volta, saltò verso l’illusione e precipitò, rovinando sulle rocce.

Un lampo più luminoso illuminò il cielo d’azzurro e un fulmine squarciò a metà il cielo.

 


End file.
